Why are you ignoring me?
by Soph1998
Summary: Amelie is ignoreing Same and Sam wants to know why. Claire gose missing. What happened to her? Will Sam and Amelie get back together. Read to find out
1. Why are you ignoring me?

**Hi this is my first fanfic so it might be a bit bad :) **

_Sam's POV _

Amelie has been ignoring me recently and it is really strange because she is normally open arms when she sees me with a wide grin on her face. I don't know what to do about her ignoring me, maybe I should surprise her and stop by her house to say hello or should I call her to ask why she is doing this because well I love her and have done for many years. I deicide that I shall call her and ask her why. I pick up my mobile and dial her number, it rings three times then I hear the cool elegant voice of the women that I love.

"Hello"

"Amelie, why are you ignoring me"

"Sam I am ignoring you for a reason darling"

"Baby please tell me why, please it hurts to much"

"I can't tell you why Sam, It's for your own safety"

"But please tell me I can't take it anymore"

"Goodbye Sam"

"Please Amelie no"

She hung up on me then which really hurt that she would do this to me.

_Amelie's POV._

Sam just called me, he sounded so upset and was so desperate to know why I am ignoring him which broke my heart in tiny pieces and I ask myself 'why' am I really ignoring him? I hate it that I can't be with my Sam but part of me thinks that it is right to ignore him. I must have him near me; it hurts to not have him close to me. I hear the door dell ring, strange seeing as I don't many visitors at my private house that not many people know about. The only people who actually know about this house are Myrnin, Oliver, Claire, Michael and Sam. I go and answer the door to find that Sam, My lovely Sam is standing at the door.

**Hope you liked it please review **

**Love Sophie xx**


	2. Why don't you love me anymore?

**Heyy this is the second chapter so I hope you all like it and if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't finish it at all so review.**

**Dedications to Amy again my lovely husband love you and to Caits love u too and jakes and hazza love u both too XxxXXXxX**

**I don't own anyone but Jerry who I made up as Amelies personal bodyguard **

_Amelie's POV_

Sam what are you doing here? I told you to stay away. Why are you disobeying my orders?

"Amelie I had to come, I can't stay away from you and you know that but you're not showing that you know it."

I knew what I was about to say would break his heart but I can't tell him that I still love him because then he would ask too many questions and I am not in the right mood to answer them right now.

"Sam" I say "I don't love you anymore"

His face is a mess of confusion and sadness. I can see his brain trying to figure out what I just said and register it.

"Amelie what did I do to make you not love me anymore" he says

"Sam you must go now and not come back unless under orders from me to do so" I tell him

"No I won't go, Amelie I love you too much, Please don't do this to me" he starts to cry

I motion to Jerry and another guard I can't be obliged to find out his name to come to my side.

"Jerry, I want you and your friend to escort Mr Glass back to his house and make sure he stays there I don't want to lose any of my people to today" he nods and he and the my other bodyguard grab one of Sam's arms each and drag him off to a car, I stand in the doorway and watch them drag him off thinking that that might be the last time I see my beloved Sam.

_Sam's POV_

During the car ride home I think about what Amelie had just told me, that she sounded so genuine but then a small part of my mind keeps say that she's lying, keeping something from me maybe for my protection or maybe she is being forced not to tell me.

When we got back home the two guards of Amelies Jerry and the unnamed one came in with me and told me that I had to stay here and to make sure I did they were going to stay here with me until the sun comes up which is very annoying because I was going to go talk to Michael and Claire but now because of these two I can't.

When the two guards were occupied I when into my bedroom and pulled out my mobile and scrolled down my contact list until I found Michael's number. It rang twice before I heard the sweet, friendly voice of my dear grandson Michael Glass.

"Hey Grandad how are you today?" he said

"Hello Michael, I'm very depressed at the minute which is why I called you"

"Why are you depressed Grandad, that's not like you to be depressed" he sounded worried

"It's Amelie. She said she doesn't love me anymore"

"Grandad would you like to come to my house to talk about it"

"If you wouldn't mind me being there moaning on about Amelie"

"No Grandad me and Claire don't mind listening to you"

I knew as soon as he said he and Claire that Shane and Eve wouldn't listen or Claire would tell them to go away and leave her and Michael to sort me out which made me smile.

I said to Michael that I would be at his house in five minutes and hung up. Then I climbed out of my bedroom and ran round the back of the house where my guards wouldn't see me and ran as fast as I could to Michael's house which didn't take long.

_Claire's POV_

After Michael put his phone away he told me that Sam was feeling depressed because Amelie said to his face that she doesn't love him anymore which I thought was a bit harsh but I kept it to myself and when to tell Shane and Eve to stay in their rooms for a while whilst Michael and I talked to Sam down stairs.

Eve was cool with it and easy to tell but the real problem was Shane. I knocked on his door and waited for a reply, I didn't get one so I just pushed the door open and stepped in. The room was as always like a dump, I looked around the room and saw him on his bed asleep with his headphones in. I went over to the bed and yanked them out and turned off his IPod and put it on the bed beside him and shook him no response, I shook him again this time he did stir from his peaceful sleep and reached up for my hand which I snatched from him before he was fully awake to realise what I had just done and told him not to come downstairs as Sam was coming over, he moaned in response and turned over and went back to sleep on the bed which is where I left him.

When I got downstairs there was no sign of Michael but as I went in the living room there was a soft knock on the front door that I was barely able to hear, I went to the front door and opened it to see Sam standing on the door step staring off at something in the distance that I probably couldn't see.

"Sam it's nice to see you" I said to him with a smile in my face

"Hello Sam so good to see you" Michael said from behind me which scared the life out of me, I would have to tell him to stop doing that unless he wants me to put lots of garlic in his meals.

Sam stepped past us both into the house and in the bright light I could see he had been crying which I didn't know vampires could do until now.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it but like I said unless I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't finish it **

**Love Sophie **

**XxxxXXxxX **


	3. What Happened?

**Okay heres chapter 3.**__**Hope you all like it **

**This chapter is devoted to the lovely Amy wiles love you xxxx. And to Caits, Jakes, Hazza, Nicky, Jemma, Jess Love you all so much xxxxxxxxx**

**I would like to get at least 3 reviews please xx**

* * *

><p><em>Sam's POV<em>

I sat down on the couch as Michael motioned for me to. It had been a while since I had been in this house, the house I had grown up in a as kid. I still had a lot of good memories from my childhood of this house and my parents. Claire and Michael were whispering to each other which of course as a vampire I could hear them but I pretended I couldn't. Michael then came to sit beside me and put a cold, hard, solid arm around my shoulders. I looked at him straight in the face and I could see that he was concerned for me and wanted to know what had happened.

"Sam what happened"

I just looked at him with from the look on Michaels face a depressed face. Claire came in just then and set down the coffee table two sports bottles with steam lazily raising from them so it was probably blood for me and Michael, and a cold can of Coke for her. She then sat down on the couch next to me and took my hand in hers as a sign of comfort.

"Sam Please you tell me what happened" Claire said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You both know that Amelie has been ignoring me"

They both nod in agreement

"Well I called her earlier and asked her why but she wouldn't tell me and hung up on me. So I went round to her place you know the one, and again asked her why. This time she told me that it was for my own protection and I said I didn't care and couldn't take anymore of her ignoring my, then she just said that she didn't love me anymore which just shattered my heart into a million pieces. Then she got some of her bodyguards to take me home and keep me under house arrest."

"Oh Sam" Michael said

I realised I was crying again and wiped at my eyes, Claire handed me a tissue, I smiled at her and took it and wiped at my eyes again.

_Claire's POV _

I felt my heart break as Sam told us the story of how Amelie had broken his heart with bitter words, I squeezed Sam's hand and smiled at him while Michael hugged him. I picked up one of the sports bottles and tried not to think about what was in it and handed to Sam who looked like he might need some blood. Dam I had to make myself stop thinking about it, I would have to punish myself later because now was not the time. Same smiled at me and took a big gulp of the liquid in the sports bottle, yes stopped myself from thinking about it. I gestured for Michael to follow me and he got up and told Sam that we would be right back.

"He has to stay here, he can't go back to his house, he needs to be with his friends or in your case his family".

"I agree but where's he going to sleep"

"Couch?"

"Yes I suppose he could"

"Ok that's that settled"

"Should I go tell Shane and Eve or do you want to?"

"You go back to Sam and I'll go tell them"

He smiled at me and went back to Sam as a began to think of how to tell Eve and Shane that another vampire was going to be staying in the house for a couple day at least. I started to climb the stairs knowing that what I was about to tell them would involve a lot arguing and maybe even some shouting. I went to tell Eve first because she would again probably be cool with Sam staying in the house for a while as she liked Sam and he was Michael's grandad. I knocked on the door and came in as Eve's bouncy voice told me to. I opened the door and she was in her wardrobe sorting out what she liked and didn't like from the look of it.

"Eve, Sam's gunna stay here for a while cuz he's having problems with Amelie"

Her head came out of the wardrobe and looked at me with an amused look on her face.

"Did she kick him out?"

I couldn't tell her the truth because then she would go and gossip it to every girl she knew which neither Sam nor Amelie would want.

"Yes she did but you can't mention it to Sam cuz it will just upset him even more kay"

"Yea cool CB"

Eve went back to sorting out her wardrobe while I stepped out of her room and closed the door. As I walked down the hall to Shane's room I was wondering how he would take it seeing as he had only just got used to Michael being a vampire and him still living in the same house. I knocked on the door of Shane's room. No response. I knocked again. Still no response. Annoyed I shoved open the room and stomped in. He was lying on the bed with a trickle of blood of red stuff on the sheets. I went to the bed and saw that the trickle was coming from his leg and that there were a few shards of glass sticking out of his leg. I sat down on the bed next to him. I screamed as something grabbed hold of my leg. I looked down to see that it was just Shane's hand around my arm. I cursed under my breath at him. He smiled up at me weakly, I would have to complain about him scaring me later as now was not the time again.

"What Happened?"

"Some girl throw something thought the window whilst I was asleep and the glass landed on the bed and I must of rolled onto it" he said weakly

I looked at the window and sure enough there was a hole in it. I asked him where the thing was and he pointed to something next to his big pill of cloths that seriously needed to be washed. I went over and picked up the thing. It had some string tied round it so it must be something screwed up or wrapped around a rock or something. Just then Michael and Eve burst in, I stuffed the thing into my pocket to investigate later. Eve screamed when she saw Shane Lying on the bed with blood around him. She rushed over to his bed, he smiled up at her. She looked up and down his body. Michael looked from me to Shane obviously making some kind of assumption that was probably that I had stabbed him or something stupid like that.

"I haven't stabbed him if that's what you're thinking "I looked at Michael while I said that so he knew I was talking to him. He gave me a wide eyed look "And I don't know what happened, I walked in and he was like that"

"Eve go call an ambulance, and Claire I want you to stay here and look after Sam while me and Eve ride in the ambulance with him and stay with him.

The ambulance arrived five minutes after the call and a man and a woman came and got Shane on a stretcher and into the ambulance and off to hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. Will Update as soon as i can Please review <strong>

**Love Sophie **

**xxx**


	4. I thought you were dead

**Here it is chapter 4 hope you enjoy it and please R&R.**

**Dedications to Amy love you hunny and i hope it works out with George. All the boys at the back of the bus love you all. And to my dear sister Caits Love you so much.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Michael's POV<em>

I wondered if Clare was really telling the truth and how she knew what I was thinking. What was it she had stuffed into her pocket as I opened the door to Shane's room hurrying to discover who had screamed and why? Was it a knife or was it a rock? Why was there a big hole in Shane's window? Why was glass sticking out of Shane's thigh and all over his bed? All these questions I had to ask but they would have to wait until after Shane was in hospital and doing ok. I was in the ambulance and Eve was riding behind in her beat up black hearse. I wondered if Claire still loved Shane or if she had fallen for some jock at the college. The ambulance pulled into the hospital just then and the man and woman who had got Shane in the ambulance opened the doors and pulled him out to wheel him into the hospital to a wad or surgery. I clambered out of the ambulance after Shane but only after I had taken Eve's delicate small hand in my own. We hurried after Shane who was lying unconscious on the stretcher. He was hurried into surgery to remove the glass without causing infection to the wounds and then there was the bitterly boring wait to come.

_Two hours later_

When Shane was under nothing really happened, only that Eve fell asleep in my arms and I have to confess I dozed off for a bit to. Finally Shane was out an into intensive care where the doctor said that they would keep him in overnight and monitor his progress.

_Claire's POV _

When Eve and Michael had left I shank down on the floor off Shane's room and did a bit of thinking. Who would want to hurt Shane? Maybe an ex-girlfriend of his wanting revenge or a girl who was jealous that I and Shane am an item? I took the object out of my pocket and turned it round and round in my hands. It was quite big, bigger then my hand and it had a piece of string tied round it. It was from what I could see mainly cloth. I untied the piece of string and let it fall to the floor. The piece of cloth fell away from the white object underneath. The white object seemed to be and piece of paper wrapped around a brick. In unscrunched the paper to see big black writing taking up the whole page with three words on it and a signature. It said "Your dead mate" and it was signed by "mad scientist". I gaped at the note going through the options of who would kill Shane (the list is quite long so it took a while) there was Monica but I don't think she would sign her note with mad scientist or actually be able to throw a brick with enough forces to smash a hole through the window. Maybe Oliver but then did he even know what the word "mate" means and if he did he probably wouldn't use it Amelie doesn't really Shane, Everyone knows that but she wouldn't throw a brick with a note attached through the window, she would just order to have him assassinated, Plus she defiantly doesn't know what "mate" means.

"You ok Claire"

I gasped and scrunched the note up and stuffed it into my pocket and looked up to Sam standing in the doorway looking down at my.

"Stop doing that you scare me when you do that"

"Sorry I should have knocked on the door"

"It's ok, come sit down with me"

Sam came and sat down next to me and wrapped a cold arm around my shoulders.

"Claire are you ok?"

I looked at his face which was a mess of concern, confusion and wonder.

"I'm ok Sam"

"Sure"

I nodded. I must have fallen asleep on Sam because the last thing I remember is me and Sam talking then I woke up in bed with light streaming through the curtains. I sat up and yawned then rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 10 o'clock. Dam Myrnin would be waiting for me at the lab. I was supposed to be there by 8 oh well. I went into the bathroom and got showered and slapped on a bit of makeup and went back into my bedroom to get dressed only to find my boss himself sitting on the edge of my bed, from the look on him face staring into space.

"Myrnin, what are you doing here sitting on the edge of my bed"

He seemed to snap out of his daydream because he turned to look at me then with eyes blazing with anger.

"You were supposed to be at the lab two hours ago."

"Sorry Myrnin I-"

"I came here to make sure nothing had happened to you as an token of friendship and all I find is that you have only just got out of bed and that you are questioning me" He interrupted.

"Myrnin I'm sorry Shane got taken to hospital last night and we had Sam over"

"Why was Sam here?"

"He was here because Amelie said to his face that she doesn't love him anymore, which broke his hear

"Oh dear now get a move on we have work to do"

I sighed and shooed him out of my bedroom so I could finally get dressed.

We took the portal to the lab which was as usual a tip with stacks of books that wouldn't fit in the book shelves all over the place. Test tubes all over the work benches and all sorts of chemicals to.

"Myrnin, we need to tidy the lab again. It's got messy again."

"Well got started then."

I sighed again knowing from the last time I cleaned the lab that it was going to be a painful task to do.

Most of the day I spent with Myrnin at the lab cleaning and sorting. I got a call around midday from Eve who said that Shane was going to be released today and would be back for dinner. I got home before everyone else so I could make dinner, tacos (Shane's favourite) as a treat for everyone. I was in the kitchen cooking the taco shells when I heard it. It sounded like a scuff of a boot and a grunt. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. I was shaking, I went to the kitchen door armed with a frying pan. I crept down the hallway to find a figure standing in the living room. As I was backing down the hall I backed into the coffee table and knocked off Michael's lamp. I bent down to pick the lamp up and came back up to find Brandon staring down on me with the evilest smile you could of ever imagined…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&amp;R <strong>

**Love Sophie xx**


	5. Stop!

Previously:

_I backed into the coffee table and knocked off Michael's lamp. I bent down to pick it up, when I came back up Brandon was standing right up in my face with the evilest smile ever on his pale face._

_Claire's POV_

He smiled that evil smile at me again and grabbed both my wrists. I struggled to break his grip but it was no use. He squeezed my wrists. I let out a cry as the pain surged through my wrists.

"I was never dead honey, that body you all saw was some random man I killed and tortured" He smirked down at me

"Why thought "my voice was trembling so much that I wouldn't be surprised if Brandon picked up on It.

"I did it to get back at Amelie for not letting me stalk you anymore it made me very angry that she stopped me from following you and dear Eve home at night" I shivered at the image of Brandon following the car home.

"How often did you follow us home?" I kept my eyes off his face

"I did it most night's when old Ollie wasn't spying in me, but I stopped when I pretended to be dead" he smiled again

"Where did you go if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled "I went down into the sewers and hid"

I shivered at the smile on his round pale face.

"When Shane and Michael and Eve get back from the hospital you will be sorry for coming here" I tried to sound brave but it didn't work as Brandon just gave me a look full of amusement.

"Little Claire you do make me laugh, your friends aren't going to find out about this not ever"

"What are you going to do to me" I was shaking all over

"Let's just say that you would be coming back here anymore" he had that evil smile on his face again.

He started dragging me to down the hall back into the kitchen, I started kicking and screaming but it didn't work as he was a vampire, to be honest I think it made him angrier. Then we were out in the back garden and heading down the alley round the back of the house. It was dark but I could just about make out the shape of a car at the end of the alley. As we reached the car I cried in pain as I was dragged over a piece of glass. Brandon opened the back door and throw me on the back seat on then climbed in and shut the door. There was a man sitting in the passenger, the car was dark io the inside so I could only see that he had dark hair.

_Two hours later_

I must have passed out in the car because the last thing I remember is Brandon stroking my hair like I'm some pet of his. Anyway I was in a smallish room with blue walls. I was lying on something soft and when I looked around I found saw it was a king size bed with black silk sheets. I hate silk sheet especially black silk sheets. The door opened and Brandon walked in. He was shirtless which was probable a bad thing. His chest was pale white and hairless. He didn't have a six pack but he didn't look far from it. He came towards the bed with a hungry smile on his face.

"Where am I?" a shiver runs down my spine.

"I'll tell you after"

"After what?" it came out as a whisper

"Wait and see"

He was on the bed now leaning towards me. He grabbed hold of my top, I struggled then he tore it off. Then pulled back and undid his belt and pulled off his trousers then off came my jeans, He pulled off his very colourful boxers to revel his dick. He was completely naked and so was I when he ripped my bra in half and then ripped of my nickers. He climbed on top of me and entered me. I screamed as he forced his way in. I wished Shane was here to save me. I punched Brandon on the back but he only pushed in harder. He was raping me and enjoying whilst I was screaming in pain. He started pushing harder and harder.

"Stop" I breathed

But he was enjoying it too much to listen to me. He was enjoying it so much that his fangs were fully extended (which only happens when a vamp is excited, hungry or horny) and I could tell that it was because he was horny. All vamps are supposed to get blood from the blood bank but some most vamps like to take a sip during sex just to feed them up and to add to the experience of sex with a vamp. Brandon leaned in close to my neck and I didn't think he was going to kiss it. I punched him in the stomach and kicked his back over and over but it didn't stop him. He bit down and started to suck on the wound. I felt weaker by the second. I could feel Brandon push harder and then finally stop before I passed out.

_Shane's POV_

I came home from hospital with Michael and Eve to find the house dark and empty with the smell of burning all through the house. I went in the kitchen and discovered the source of the smell someone had left some meat in the oven. I called Claire's name and got no response. She was probably listening to her IPod in her bedroom so I climb up the stairs and padded down the hall bare footed to Claire's room. I knock on her door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I open the door to find the room dark and empty. I go back down stairs to check for a note. Can't find one. It's not like Claire to leave the house after dark and not tell anyone.

"Michael, did Claire call you to say she was going anywhere today?"

"No why?"

"Huh, it's just that she's not in the house and I can't find a note to say where she is."

"go ask Eve she might know. You know her and Claire are talking non-stop all day"

"Yea thanks anyway dude"

I wonder into the kitchen where Eve is making dinner.

"Eve, did Claire call you toady to say if she has plans for tonight?"

Eve gave me a puzzled look. "No why"

"I can't find her in the house"

"Oh, well that's not like Claire, let me ring her mobile."

That's when I know something was wrong. Claire phone was ringing upstairs. Claire never leaves anywhere without her phone. I called Sam and told him about how Claire was missing.

"Ok I'll be there in 2 minutes"

I heard the soft knock at the door and opened it to find Sam standing on the steps, I didn't mind Sam he was one of the bloodsuckers that I liked, I invited him in and to him to sit down in a chair. Michael came in and offered him a bottle of blood. Sam just shook his head. Michael, Eve and I sat down.

"So where do you think Claire is?" Sam asked

"I don't know, she could be anywhere. I haven't had her blood do I can't track as well as some like Myrnin who has had her blood."

" Does that mean we have to get Myrnin's help" I asked

"He would help, but for now I could see if I can pick up any trails. Where do you think she was last?"

"I think she was in the kitchen last cooking diner when someone grabbed her."

"Then I'll start in the kitchen."

"Thanks Sam"

He smiles at me then heads off for the kitchen. I start up the Xbox and load up my favourite game to play in sad times, killing zombies makes me feel better in such times as these. Just then Sam calls my name and I'm up in a flash to see what he has found.

"Have you found anything?" I ask anxious to know

"Yea I've picked up Claire's trail but its faint. I'm getting another vampire overpowering her smell. "

"So we are going to have to call in Myrnin then?"

"Yea"

I walk away back to the living room and pull out my mobile. I scroll through my contacts list and click on Myrnin's number. "please come to the house Claire has been kidnapped" I pressed send and watch it go. Almost instantly I get a text back saying " I will be at the house in 2 minutes and I am going to come through the portal." I breathe a sigh of relief that I will hopefully come closer to getting my Claire back….


	6. Wake up!

**Heyy here it is chapter 6. Its really longand maybe boring in parts, Please Read&Review **

**Dedications to: **

**Amy my dear wife. I love you 3 XX**

**Jemma great friend Love you 3 xx**

**Jess amazing friend Love you 3 xx**

**Jodie my daughter love you 3 xx**

**Adriana your amzing even thought i have only just meet you xxx**

* * *

><p><em>Myrnin's POV<em>

I couldn't believe that Claire was missing. I hope nothing bad has happened to her and she's unharmed. I couldn't live without little Claire in my life, working in the lab bossing me about. I love Claire, I love her as a person and not as my lover she is so funny and useful. I was in the lab rushing around gathering equipment to help track Claire besides using her blood. I opened up a portal to the Glass house to find everyone on the edge. Shane leaped off the couch and his eyes lit up as he saw me

"Thank god you're finally here." He said

"Where was she last?"

"In the kitchen cooking dinner"

"Ok I'll go have a sniff around"

I walk down the hallway and immediately I picked up Claire's scent and also a different scent, one of another vampire. One that I didn't recognise. I went back to the sitting room and found Shane, Eve, Michael and Sam waiting for me.

"I have picked her scent up but there is another scent with it almost masking it." Shane's eyes lit up again.

"Who does the other scent belong to" he asked

"It is a vampires but I don't recognise it."

"I'm going to call Amelie" Michael added. He left the room and called Amelie, I could hear every word.

_30 minutes later._

Michael come back and said that Amelie was going to come over to help us search for Claire with a few of her guards (when she says a few she mean 10 big guards). I followed Claire's scent out into the alley behind the house but lost it at the end of the alley. I went back into the house and found Amelie and her "few" body guards waiting for me. I greeted Amelie with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Amelie and I have been very close friends for many decades.

"Myrnin have you picked up Claire's scent?"

"Yes I have Amelie dear, I followed it out to the alley behind the house and then the trail stops there. It has another vampire's scent masking it."

"Ok, we shall scout around and try to pick up the scent again." Sam stepped into the room then with Michael and Eve.

"Hello Baby"

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I have come to help search for Claire."

"No Sam, you will go back to your house and stay there we are fine here without you."

"Amelie my dear it will be useful to have another vampire on board, let him come with us." I pointed out

"Fine you can come but any nonsense from you and these two will take you straight home." She pointed to the two body guards next to her.

"So we have Amelie, Sam, me Michael and Amelie's 10 body Guards, let's go then."

"If Michael's going then I'm going to." Demanded Eve as usual.

"Fine but kit up with stakes and sliver nitrate." Eve smiled and ran up the steps two at a time. Shane came out of his room and came down the steps.

"What's all this, what's going on."

"We are going to search for Claire, if you want to come, kit up with stakes and sliver nitrate." I replied. Shane beamed down at me and ran up the steps three at a time as he has longer legs the Eve. Sam came and stood close to Amelie which she ignored and went to stand with Michael. I went and stood with Sam who looked really rather blue at this moment in time.

"Hello Sam" I patted him on the back

"Heyy Myrnin" his voice was all wrong, sadder then the Sam I knew

"Cheer up Sam, you will get her back" I tried to sound reassuring

"How, how will I get her back Myrnin"

"Pretend you don't want her when we are out on the mission, get friendly with Eve but not to friendly."

"You sure that will work?"

"Yea it will trust me" Amelie call me then so I left Sam and went to her side.

"Take me to the place where you lost the trail."

"**Of course Amelie dear follow me." She followed me out to the end of the alley where I noticed something I didn't last time I came out here. There were pieces of glass on the floor but on these pieces of glass was a red substance. Blood. Claire's blood to be correct. **

"Look Amelie, Claire's kidnapper must of dragged Claire over these pieces of glass."

"Yes I can smell gas to so the kidnapper must have parked a car about here and then drove off with Claire inside trapped."

"Yea maybe if we follow the gas smell we could find Claire or her scent."

"Myrnin there are hundreds of cars in this town how are we suppose it tell the difference between this car and other car just by the smell of gas.

"True but I the machine just for that." Amelie sighed

"What does this machine do and how long will it take."

"Its inside." We walked back to the house. I fetched my new machine and joined Amelie in the living room with the others. Eve and Shane had big sports bags each with I presumed to be stakes and silver nitrate. I started to set up my little machine.

"Myrnin what does this 'machine' of yours do?"

"Ah now that is a very good question Amelie my dear, this machine will pick up a scent and track it."

"But if we are going to try and track this car won't it get confused and follow another car."

"Well I don't know as I haven't tested it yet but went it picks up the right smell I want it should stick to the same smell with no changes."

"Ok let's hope it works."

Amelie and I with two of her big body guards walked back to the spot where we had found the glass.

_Amelie's POV_

We had walked back outside again to where the glass with Claire's blood was. Myrnin had brought his little contraption and was carrying to like a new born child. When we got to the same spot as we were earlier he started flicking different switches and pushing random buttons. It was a very complicated piece of machinery. It then started beeping, it was very annoying at least the dam thing was working. Myrnin turned to me and said to go tell that the machine the others that he had got his machine working but as I am the ruler of Morganville I told my guards to go fetch them.

"Myrnin"

"Yes Amelie dear"

"Why is that thing beeping so much?"

"That 'thing' is fixed on the smell of the car gas so it is tell me that we are on track by beeping"

"Oh ok"

He started walking back to the house with me following. As we came in the living room Myrnin stood in the middle of the room.

"My machine has found the scent and is now tracking it. Is there any radio devises that we can keep in contact with?"

"Yes why?"

"We are going to follow the car to the kidnappers hid-out. Shane can you get the devises now please."

Shane rushed up the stairs three at a time.

"All vampires are going to run behind me as I follow the machines instructions."

Shane came down the stairs then with four of those devises in his hands.

"What about me and Eve?"

"You and Eve shall take Eve's car and follow us in that."

"How will we it's hard to see all when you run."

"That's why we shall have the radio devises. Right does everyone one understand?"

Everyone nodded

"Right lets go."

Eve grabbed her car keys and Shane grabbed the two sports bags and hurried out the door. He left three radio devises as Myrnin calls them on the table. The rest of us walked out the house and down the alley to blood patch. Myrnin at front and me behind him. He started walking north until we were on a road then he started running. He was running into the wind. I heard Eve's car behind are little group.

_1 hour later _

We had been running for an hour but it seemed longer. During our run Sam kept very close to me. We had arrived at a deserted old mansion out of town. Eve's Car cruised to a stop beside us. Eve and Shane jumped out of the car sports bags in hand. Myrnin called us all together.

"Right we are going to split up into pairs and search all the rooms, if you find Claire or run into trouble shout."

"Right, Sam and Amelie with a guard one pair, Michael and Eve a pair, I and Shane. I want the rest of the guards guarding the door."

I didn't want to go with Sam but I didn't complain. We all went separate ways to search the different rooms. Sam and I went into a room that seemed to be the living room many years ago. The walls were mouldy and smelt of damp. Sam went first into the probably trying to win me back by protecting me, it was a sweet gesture but I cannot love my Sam anymore. The rooms seemed deserted and unused in years. I went to sit down on a chair in the room, they weren't as bad as you might think it was quiet comfortable. Sam came and sat on the floor in front of me. He was gazing up at me like a toddler gazes at a mother with chocolate ice cream in their hand.

"What do you want Sam?"

"I want you to take me back"

"I can't Sam"

"Why please just tell me and I can help you"

"I can't love you because people like my father will take advantage of you"

"So we can keep it a secret between you and me"

"You thing that will work?"

"Amelie I love so much I would die for you"

"Ok I will take you back but you have to promise me not to tell anyone"

I had got my Sam back but I was still in fear that someone could take advantage of this. I bent down to kiss Sam on his perfect plump lips.

_Shane's POV _

I was in a pair with Myrnin which wasn't all too bad as we were going to save Claire. We had all gone into the mansion and then spilt up to search different rooms. As we came in the mansion we were stunted by the hugeness of the place. There was a room to the right and to the left and then a staircase straight in front of us. Sam and Amelie went to the left and then would go to the right. Michael and Eve would go upstairs and so would me and Myrnin. The four of us went up the stairs. There was a room to my left and to my right, then a staircase to the far right, in the corner. Michael and Eve went towards the stairs and up. I and Myrnin were stuck with the first floor rooms. First we went into the room on the left. It was mouldy like all the rooms in this house and smelt terrible. It was maybe a large bedroom for the owner of the house but there wasn't any furniture in the room. And no Claire. We went out into the hall when we heard a shout from Eve. Myrnin rushed up the stairs saying to stay here. Then I was all alone.

"Hello Shane"

I turned around to find my least favourite person in world and there is a pretty long list. Brandon

"I thought you were dead"

"I didn't die, I faked it and went into hiding"

"Why are you here?"

"This is where I'm hiding"

"Do you have Claire?"

"If I did you will never find out"

He leaped on me and I was down in an instant, I grabbed my spots bag and pulled it towards me. He punched me hand which made me let go of it. He kicked it away to the far side of the hall. He was on top of me, pinning me down. He bent down near my neck. He licked it and then bit down hard. I could feel him sucking at the wound. I was growing weaker by the second. I heard a scream and saw out if the corner of my eye Eve and Michael with Claire in his arms. Then I was out.

_Eve's POV _

Me and Michael went upstairs leaving Shane and Myrnin down stairs. Upstairs was an attic sized room with a king size bed in the middle of the room with Claire lying in the middle of it. I ran over to her side and clutched her hand.

"Claire, Claire wake up"

She groaned and rolled over. I shock her. Michael came over and scooped her up into his arms. Myrnin came up them and rushed over to us.

"What's wrong?" He seemed almost breathless which was impossible

"We're found Claire"

He beamed at us. We started down the stairs to see Brandon on top of Shane draining him. I screamed and we all froze watching Brandon drain Shane. Michael gave Claire to Myrnin and charged into Brandon knocking him sideways off Shane. I rushed over to Shane who was motionless on the floor. Michael and Brandon were struggling on the floor, Brandon was older then Michael but Michael was powered by Shane's motionless body on the floor. He managed to grab Brandon's arms and twist them behind his back. Brandon let out a scream of pain.

"Eve grab a stake from Shane's sports bag"

I scrambled over to the bag and unzipped it as fast as I could.

"Hurry up"

I rushed over to Brandon and Michael. I buried the stake in Brandon's chest, right into his heart. Brandon went down on his knees. I rushed back to Shane's motionless side. I screamed at Shane. Nothing happened. Amelie and Sam rushed up the stairs. Sam came to my side and moved me out the way. He started pumping Shane's heart. Nothing happened. We had lost one of our most loved friend and lover in sleeping Claire's cast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R <strong>

**Love Sophie xx**


	7. He's dead

**Heyy guys here we go chapter 7. Hope you all Love it. I'm not American but the story is set in America so sorry about the American words. Anyways R&R Pretty Pretty please with a cherry on top with wiped cream **

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

I could not believe what I had just seen. Michael had wrestled Brandon and pinned him down, Eve had grabbed a stake and killed him and Shane had been drained completely. Plus Myrnin had Claire in his arms, who was still sleeping. Eve rushed over to Shane's body and started crying. Michael came over to her and knelt down beside her. He put his arms around her, she leaned into him and cried on his shoulder. Amelie let go of my hand and went over to Brandon's decomposing body and kicked it. She muttered something under her breath. I went over to my dear Amelie and put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She let me. I lead Amelie towards Shanes body and then we all stood in silence to grieve are lose. Claire whimpered in her sleep.

"Let's get her home." Myrnin suggested

Michael stood up, he then helped Eve up and I put my other arm around her as she leaned into me too. Michael the bent over and scooped up Shanes body as if it was as light as a feather. I lead the way with my arms around Amelie and Eve. Then came Michael carrying Shane's body, last came Myrnin with sleeping Claire in his arms. We walked back to the car Michael put Shane's body in the back on got in the driver's seat as Eve got in the passenger's seat.

"We will meet you back at the house." Michael called out the window

The rest of us, Amelie, me and Myrnin with Claire in his arms still started running back into town where the glass house was surely waiting for are return. We got back before Michael and Eve, so we let ourselves in with the key I always keep on me. I sat Amelie down in the armchair as Myrnin laid Claire on the sofa. He then picked up the blanket that had been thrown over the arm of the sofa and spread it on top of her to keep her warm. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was four bottles of blood in the fridge. I took out three of them and warmed them individually in the microwave. I heard the front door shut. I went back to the fridge and got out the other bottle of blood and warmed it in the microwave too. I got out a can of coke and put of the bottles of blood and the can on a tray and carried it back into the living room. Michael was sat on the end on the sofa that didn't have Claire on it with Eve sitting on his lap crying. Myrnin was sitting on the floor by Claire's head. I set the tray on the coffee table and handed Amelie and Myrnin a bottles of blood each. I got one for myself and gulped the whole thing down. It was delicious and made my insides glow with love for me. I went to sit down on the floor by the armchair and took Amelie's hand. I looked at the clock beside me. I read 23:56.

"Hey guys its almost mid-night" I said

"Well I think Eve and Claire should be put to bed" that was Michael

"Good idea"

Michael stood up with Eve in his arms.

"I'll take Eve up and then I'll come back down to get Claire"

"It's ok I will take Claire up" that was Myrnin

Myrnin scooped up Claire blanket and all. Then they both climbed the stairs. Michael went into Eve's room; Myrnin went into Claire's room. When they came back down 10 minutes later Amelie and I were ready to head home. I hugged Michael and friendly slapped Myrnin on the back. Amelie hugged Michael and kissed Myrnin on both cheeks. I opened the door and we both went outside and ran off into the night holding hands. We ran back to Amelie's private house. She while she was opening the door I snuck up behind her and hugged her around her waist, she giggled. She got the door open and we both stumbled in. she turned around and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back. It was wonderful to kiss my Amelie again and to hug her again. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to her bedroom, she giggled all the way. I dropped her onto the bed; she reached up and pulled me down with her. We both giggled as I landed on top of her. We kissed for what seemed like years, I enjoyed every second.

"Sam, baby do want to you know have sex tonight."

"I've waited all my life for you to ask me that." She giggled and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. She reached down and found my belt buckle. While she was fiddling with my belt buckle, I decided to undo the buttons on her top. I moved down to her skirt as she moved up to my top. I stood up and shoved off my jeans and top. She slid out of her top and stepped out of her skirt. She came and stood in front of me. I undid he bra which she let slid off her arms and to the floor. I stepped out of my boxers and she slid off her panties. I jumped on the bed; she slid on next to me. I rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Always"

I smiled at her and slid down her body kissing her all the way down. Then I entered her, she gasped. I started to push and she giggled as she kissed my cheeks and my chest. I could tell she liked it. I kissed her long and hard. The kiss was full of passion.

"Pick up the pace baby"

I pushed harder and faster it was so much pleasure. I kissed her body. I sucked on her bobs which she giggled at and then sucked on my nipple. We had a great night and the best bit was we didn't need to use a condom. We spent the rest of the night laying together on the bed but naked chatting.

Claire's POV

I was woken up by something stroking my hair, I hoped it was Shane. I opened my eyes to find Myrnin gazing down at me while stroking my hair. That was a surprise. I checked the clock it was 11 in the morning. I must have slept for the whole day yesterday and the whole night. I looked around me; I was in my bedroom in the glass house.

"Where's Shane?" Myrnin hesitated

"He's at work."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Almost a day" I got out of bed and went to look in the mirror. Someone had dressed me in my pyjamas; I only hoped it was Eve. Besides that I looked awful.

"Who dressed me?"

"I did." I gaped at him in horror

"What!"

"I dressed you, what's the problem with that."

"Myrnin you're a man and my boss, now do you get it"

"Oh now I see what you mean"

"Yes now out I'm going to get dressed" I shooed him out and shut the door. I grabbed some towels and scurried of to the bathroom to shower. I locked the door and stripped off my PJs. This shower was the best shower I had ever taken in my life. I never wanted to get out. A knock on the door brought me back from my dreams. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I unlock the door to find Michael standing there looking very depressed.

"What's up Mikey?"

"Nothing, just came to say when you're ready come down stairs we have something to tell you."

"Oh ok I'll be down in 10 minutes" Michael stepped out the way as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I threw on an old pair of jeans and a really cute top I had bought from the shop own by one of Shane's mum's friends. I slapped on some make-up and hurried down stairs. I got down stairs to see Eve crying and Michael comforting her with Myrnin sitting in the armchair lost in his own mind. I came and sat down by Michael.

"Eve, why are you crying?"

"You'll find out in a minutes CB, I warn you, you will be crying too"

"Myrnin why don't you tell her as you drew the short strew."

"Guys what's going on?"

"Claire, you know I told you that we rescued you and that Shane was at work?"

"Yea"

"Well Shane isn't at work, he's dead"

"What!"

"He died fighting for you" I was speechless. I couldn't speak I couldn't breathe. That was the last I remembered of that hour or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Hop you all loved it please R&amp;R <strong>

**Love Sophie xx**


	8. He's gone forever

**Heyy guys chapter 8 god so many hope you all like it please R&R **

**Dedications **

**Jem-Jem Love u so much my crazy (in a good way) BFF 3**

**Jess Love u so much my cupcake ubsested BFF 3**

**Hannah Love u so much my funny BFF 3**

**Amy My ex-wife/BFF Love u so much 3 **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

**"_What?" _**

**"_He's dead"_**_**I was speechless. It was hard to breath and that's the l remember for an hour or two** _

* * *

><p><em>Claire's POV <em>

I had passed out after Myrnin had told me he was dead. I woke up an hour later I was led on the couch with Eve holding my hand andmy head in Myrnin's lap. I began to get up but Myrnin gently pushed me down. I looked up at Myrnin, I must have started crying as he was running he thumb along my cheek. Then all the memories flooded back to me in a huge rush of emotion. So much that the water pipes burst and my eyes were leaking big time. It was a chain reaction, Eve started crying too, Myrnin handed us a box of tissues.

_Myrnin's POV _

It hurt me so much to see little Claire so upset. I had never seen her cry like this. Her head was in my lap and I was stroking her hair. I sat her up so she could drink so water and wipe away the tears. She got up, took some tissues and ran upstairs to her room.

"Should I? Eve sputtered.

"No I'll go"

I got up and walked up the stairs and strolled down the hall. I stopped outside her door. I could hear her crying. I gently knocked on the door. When I heard no reply I pushed it open and stepped inside. She was led on her bed crying with tissues around her. I went over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Shane was a good man and if I'd been there I would of stopped Brandon but I went upstairs, by the time I came down Shane was almost dead and I had you in my arms. I couldn't help him."

"H-how did he die?"

"Brandon drained him"

She started crying every more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I lay down on the bed beside her. She rolled over to face me and buried her face in my shoulder; I wrapped my other arm around her waist. We just lay there entwined for what seemed like hours, I probably was, in silence.

_Claire's POV _

I couldn't stay down there with them it just made me miss him even more. He was gone forever; I didn't even get to say good-bye. As I ran up to my room I tried to think of something else, something that didn't involve him or his dad. His dad was an ex-biker who wanted to take revenge on the vampires for murdering his wife and daughter. His mom's wrists had been cut open and she had been thrown in a bath full of water where she bled to death. Their house had been set on fire by Monica Morrell and Shane's sister Alysia had been trapped inside as the house burrnt to the the time i got to my room throw myself on my double bed and cried as all the memories come flooding back to me of all times I and Shane had spent together. I was sobbing so much when the knock came. I didn't say anything but Myrnin came in. He's my boss and a vampire but secretly I think he loves me not just as a person but as him future lover. I mean lately he has been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or if I just wanted to talk to someone he would be there. He came and sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I rolled on my side and buried my face into his shoulder. He started talk about Shane which torn my soul apart even more. I didn't think I would ever recover or find anyone else as special or funny as Shane. I went to sleep on Myrnin's shoulder and woke up feeling worse than the evening before. Myrnin had gone but left a note on my bedside table.

It read _I'm sorry that you had to find out that way and if you don't feel up to working in the lab don't come but if you need anyone to talk to I'm just a portal away._ It was written in his scribbled writing. I smiled a bit to myself when I read it. I got out of bed to see that Myrnin had dressed me again. I really needed to tell him to stop doing that, it's kind of perverted and wrong for a boss to dress their employee. I didn't feel like doing work but I felt like talking to someone or at least being in someone's company. I went over to the mirror to see in the reflection the waste of a good life. I looked like I had just been run over. I brushed my hair, washed my face and slapped on some make-up to try and make myself look more like a person. I pulled on some old jeans and a cute top. I checked my phone to see I had two missed calls and three text messages. One call from Eve and the other from Michael. I had one text from Eve, one from Michael and one from Mum. I went to the app on my phone. There was a portal in the living room open. I opened it into the lab and walked in. Myrnin was busy over something in the corner of the room.

"Little Claire, Come in my dear"

"Hey Myrnin"

"You sound sad still"

"What you working on"

"I'm glad you asked that, I'm working on a new version of the machine, I could really ues a hand but if your not to it then thats fine"

"No I'll help, It will take my mind of things"

He beamed at me and beaconed for me to come to him. We worked on the machine for hours up to the stage that it was ready for us to test tomorrow. Myrnin pulled me into a hug before he let me walk back through the portal. It was Tuesday, chilli night with Shane's homemade toxic chilli. That made my eyes tears up again. The house was very quiet. I went into the kitchen to get a coke. I saw something on the table. It was a note from Monica

It read _Heyy dork sorry for ur lose Shane was gd in bed I will miss him and all the fun we had in bed together. _

I gasped. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I came to _Monica's_ name. I texted her _wat do u mean he was gd in bed how do u even knw._

She texted back a minute later. _I've been goin to bed with him for like a month, i guess he didn't tell u _

I gaped at the text….

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked it please R&amp;R <strong>

**Love Soph x**


End file.
